In Which Howl Finally Realizes Beauty is Only
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: Finished! Howl accidentally adds an extra ingredient into one of his usual skin cleansers. What side-affects will it have? How will Howl handle the situation? What will Sophie think? Only one way to find out! R&R!
1. In Which Howl is Still a SlithererOuter

**­­In Which Howl Finally Realizes Beauty is Only Skin Deep**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Part One: In Which Howl is Still a Slitherer-Outer**_

------------------

**Disclaimer: **_I DO NOT own __Howl's Moving Castle__ or the characters affiliated with either the book or film. I DO own a copy of Studio Ghibli's version of the movie, instead of Walt Disney's, and a copy of Diana Wynne Jones' novel. The plot, while slightly un-original, is mine._

**Author's Note:** _This is my first, but certainly not last, fanfic of __Howl's Moving Castle__. I completely fell in love with the film while I was staying at my grandma's house in Gardena when I saw the movie on T.V. late one night. As soon as I read the summary and saw it was based off a book, I knew I had to find it so I went straight to the library later in the afternoon, (the library is practically across the street!) found it, and read it in two days. My new obsession… -sweat drops-_

_This fic is mostly based on the film with some extractions from the novel. Also, their personalities are a blend of both._

_I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

------------------

"Howl, are you done _yet_?" Sophie Hatter is exasperated. Even though she has lived with Wizard Howl/Pendragon/Sorcerer Jenkins/Pendragon/Howell Jenkins for almost a year, she fails to see the point in primping oneself for two hours!

"Almost Sophie," comes Howl's sugar-coated voice from the bathroom.

"You said that half an hour ago!" She knows better than to let his "innocent voice" fool her.

"I barely got _out_ of the bath half an hour ago, when Calcifer decided to let my water run cold." How is it that the ex-star listens to Sophie, their ex-cleaning lady, more than him, the boy who saved his life once upon a time? Of course, there is the fact that it's really **Sophie** who saved both their lives, but he chooses to ignore that fact for now.

The starlight haired girl in the hall sighs, shaking her head. She doesn't even know why she still bothers. If Howl doesn't spend _at least_ an hour in the bathroom then he is one grumpy Wizard indeed!

Howl hums softly to himself as he mixes a few ingredients in order to brew a small skin-clearing potion. Having those feathers burst out of his skin for so long left his pores wide open. Heaven forbid if he ever got one blemish! What would Sophie say…? Frowning, he shakes his head as she pounds the door once more. Turning, he exclaims, "Give me ten minutes!" He blindly grabs for one of the bottles on the shelf.

"Fine, ten minutes Jenkins! And not a second more."

Hearing her angry footsteps go down the stairs, he allows himself to sigh. Maybe he _shouldn't_ spend too much time in the bathroom. After all, he used to spend one of the two hours dipped in a healing bath, the other half hour concocting healing potions, and the last half with his glamour spells when the war was really thick. Now, though, things are settling down a bit. He really _can_ be out in just _one_ hour. Less, if he tries hard enough… Once his potion turns cream-like, he starts spreading it all over his skin, ignoring the roughness of the usual silky ointment, thinking it to be a new cleansing buffer he absent-mindedly added…

"Good morning everyone," he greets exactly nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds later.

Sophie looks up from the pan, shocked. "Good morning Howl." She is surprised, but quite glad he actually got out of the bathroom in ten minutes, even if he _was_ in there for two hours.

He gives her one of his charming smiles, happy that he is able to make her happy. It's very rare when he can feel this pride.

Sitting down, he scratches his arm. All throughout breakfast, he finds a new spot to scratch. Only until he notices Sophie's quizzical gaze does he catch himself. 'Hmm, that's strange. I've never itched this much before. Maybe I'm getting the chicken pox!' Horrified at the thought, he shakes his head and searches in his mind for a more logical explanation. The Witch is still looking at him strangely; he gives her a winning smile, letting her know he's okay. Avoiding her doubtful glance, he finishes his meal quickly in order to slither away from her stare. "That was a delicious meal, as always. Thank you _cariad_, thank you Calcifer," he adds, before the fire-demon can complain about being ignored.

"Where are you going Howl?" Sophie inquires.

"I have an appointment with Prince Justin. I promised I'd keep helping as much as I can with ending this ridiculous war. 'Wars are easy to begin, but hard to end,' _cariad_. I'll be back in time for dinner." Taking his blue and silver coat from Sophie, he places a small kiss on her lips before changing the dial on the door from pink to red and exits to Kingsbury. Hearing a mummer of "slitherer-outer", he chuckles amusingly, until he finds himself scratching his leg, feeling it rather dry. 'That's odd…' Shrugging, he heads to the castle.

--------

During the meeting with Justin and the Prime Minister of Defense he can't stop scratching. When the prince asks him how "Sweet Sophie" is, he scratches one spot until it turns an angry shade of red, gritting out a "Fine."

Finally, after an hour or so of _small talk_, they get down to the root of the problem: the Wizards. Even though the Prince Justin has been found, the Wizards won't stop attacking.

Just as he and Calcifer had predicted, the Wizards of Kingsbury have not yet recalled that they are human.

This is causing quite a lot of problems for the soldiers. They have been ordered to capture the present creatures and keep injuries to a minimum. Of course, _they_ are the ones who have to be careful because they are only human after all, hence, why they need Howl's expertise.

The King needs Howl's help and even though the Wizard doesn't want to do it he will, since he is under oath to the King.

During the war, he had been able to avoid harming a majority of the Wizards-turned-monsters. Of course, he was just slithering out of battles at the time…

Well, like he told Sophie before, he is tired of running away. He knows that if he doesn't help, it will be a never ending war. Wizards versus Humans. Humans can come to fear Wizards and Witches if they are not stopped. Currently, the creatures have not attacked civilians, but it is only a matter of time.

In the end, it is decided that Howl will be a strategist, responsible to device the tactics for the capturing of the creatures. At the same time, he is to brew potions and look up spells in order to, hopefully, change them back.

The meeting is adjourned with Howl assuring them he will get started as soon as possible.

--------

'Why won't I stop itching?!' he thinks, heatedly. Walking/Floating back home, he is furiously scratching himself everywhere. His entire being is like sand paper, except for, thankfully, the most sensitive of parts. Arriving at the porch of the castle, he uses a small amount of magic and turns the door knob. "I'm home," he speaks out miserably, as he continues to scratch his thigh.

"Welcome home Howl." Sophie turns from the cooking pan to give him a quick smile before turning her attention back to her cooking. "How did it go?"

While he explains to his ex-cleaning lady what's going on, he is scratching himself everywhere, since she has her back to him.

"Oh Howl, I _do_ hope you'll be careful."

He smiles, hearing the concern in her voice. "Not to worry _cariad_ you should know by now I wouldn't do anything risk singeing my hair," he teases lightly.

Lifting the large pan, she turns with a worried glance, reminding him of all the times he's had more than just his hair singed.

"_Cariad_, I wouldn't risk my neck for _them_ but if I don't help, we'll never have peace between magicians and humans." When she finishes setting the plates on the table, he takes the pan from her and serves the fish and potatoes. Seeing as there are only three fish and three baked potatoes, he asks, "Uh, Sophie did you forget about Calcifer?"

"No, Markl is visiting Wizard Sullivan, Lettie and Martha for the evening."

"Ah, I see," he responds, his tone suggestive.

Noticing his eyes glittering with mischief, she blushes. Taking the pan from him in order to feed Calcifer, she accidentally grabs his hand and feels its roughness. She frowns. "Howl, what's wrong with your hand?"

His eyes widen. He'd completely forgotten about the dryness! "Nothing you have to worry about _cariad_. I must have forgotten to put lotion on my hands and since I was out all day… see? This is what happens when you rush me out," he admonishes playfully.

She looks at him suspiciously.

"Really Sophie, it's okay."

"Alright…"

All throughout dinner, she casts Howl suspicious glances, making him feel uncomfortable.

Since Sophie is too polite for her own good, she lets it go once he bids her "good night". Sighing, she heads to her own room. 'Markl better be home soon, we have a shop to run.' Once her head hits the pillow, though, she falls into a deep, fitful sleep her last thought being, 'I hope Howl is alright…'

--------

After so many years of waking up early, Sophie's internal clock has been set. Today she is up earlier than usual, though. Why, one may ask? Well, she jumps right out of bed, hearing a blood-curling scream. Startled, she bursts out of her bedroom and rushes up the stairs. "Howl?! Howl, what's wrong?"

"Sophie, what's the matter with Howl?" Markl has just stepped out of his room, with his hair disheveled, and rubbing his eyes. He barely woke up when he heard Sophie banging on the bathroom door. He got home pretty late, after Martha fell asleep, but Lettie tucked him right in. "Sophie, you know there's no use in getting him out. We already have an extra bathroom anyways." He's slightly agitated at being woken up earlier than usual.

"Something's wrong with Howl." Her voice is laced with distress.

Markl's eyes widen. "Howl what happened?" He knocks on the door too.

"It's alright you two, I'm fine. Just found some more gray hair is all." He laughs nervously. "Looks like I'll have to dye it again. I'm sorry _cariad_, but it looks like I'll have to take a rain check on that dinner, it will probably take all day."

The coffee eyed girl glares at the door. She's not mad at him for postponing their night out (Howl had asked her out to dinner last week so she could have a 'break' from cooking) she is upset because he's **lying** to her. "Howell Jenkins, open this door right now! Don't think you're going to slither away from this-"

He whimpers.

"-I don't care if we go out tonight or not but don't you **dare lie** to **me**!"

Silence overwhelms the household. Even Calcifer doesn't dare speak to complain about waking up half an hour earlier than usual. Markl decides it best to get away from the adults fighting, so he sneaks back into his room.

With her mind made up, Sophie grabs the door knob and states, "Lock, you do not want to keep me out so it'd be in your best interest if you let me in or you'll be in a world of pain from being knocked over."

The knob shudders and practically cracks the lock open.

Stepping inside, she quickly turns back around when she notices he has nothing but a bath towel wrapped around his waist. It is certainly one thing to see him like that as an old woman and definitely another to see him as a teenage girl; she blushes. Not to mention the scales…

She blinks. 'Wait a minute…' She turns back to face him and there, what had taken a while to travel from the retina to her brain, is standing before her. She does not quite know how to react but it seems her body is reacting for her. She gaps for a couple of minutes until she catches herself and closes her mouth. Now, she's trying her best to hold the giggles that threaten to burst out. In doing so, her eyes are swimming with tears of mirth.

Howl expresses his feelings quite thoroughly. First, he frowns, which is why she stops gapping, then he pouts, resulting in her holding her laughter. Even if he tries, his feelings are not shown by facial expressions, but in his blue eyes. The black scales make it impossible for him to move his muscles. While his body is still structured as to that of a normal human, scales cover him, instead of skin.

"Howl…" Sophie says slowly. "What…happened?" A giggle escapes.

"Oh go ahead and laugh already, Ms. Nose, I know you want to." He scowls.

The young girl is startled. She has never heard so much resentment in his voice. Her laughter evaporates. "Oh Howl, I'm sorry, it's just… It's rather ironic, isn't it? Your slitherer-outer ways are finally showing."

He sticks his tongue out rather childishly, thankful that it doesn't resemble that of a lizard or snake. 'What could have triggered this?'

"Well, one can't possibly think on an empty stomach. Get changed and I'll prepare breakfast."

"_Sophie_, I can't go downstairs looking like this!"

"And why not? It's just Calcifer and Markl. Maybe Calcifer will be able to think of something; you can't have just grown scales in one night, out of no where." With that, she marches down the stairs.

As he heads to his room to change, he can already hear Sophie bossing Calcifer and Markl around. Shaking his head, he chuckles. "What would I do without her?" He sighs as he sees himself in the mirror. 'She wouldn't want me like this though…'

After a good, hearty breakfast consisting of scrambled eggs and sausages, Howl starts discussing the transformation with Calcifer.

The fire demon tries to remove the scales, but fails.

"Hate to tell you this, my friend, but you're going to have to wait."

"Wait? What? Why?" He panics.

"You're the one who spelled your own skin, you can answer that yourself!" Calcifer then shoots out into the chimney. "I'll be back in time for dinner Sophie."

"Take care, Cal," she replies, before looking at the Wizard.

"What?" he protests, wanting to avoid her scrutiny.

"You shouldn't have yelled at Calcifer like that, it's not his fault," she chides.

"I know, but I can't remember what I could have done to cause this." He inattentively scratches his neck. When he removes his hand, a thin piece of scale comes off. He stares at it with wide eyes. "Of course!" He dashes up the stairs.

Confused, she waits until he comes back down which should be pretty soon.

Sure enough, he rushes back down, this time with a small cylinder container. He goes to his work bench, scoops up whatever's in there and puts some on a cutting board. He starts splitting it, with a blade, into tiny pieces. Once divided, he starts sprinkling various powders and each piece turns a different shade of green. Pouring a bright red liquid on them, it quickly evaporates. Looking at them, he groans as bumps start forming on the pieces.

"What is it Howl?"

Grabbing a bucket, he dumps his little experiment inside, and then brings it upside down. Nothing comes out. Sighing, he joins Sophie on the table, banging his head on the surface.

"Come on Howl, what did you find out?" She starts playing with his blue-black hair, brushing it away from his face.

"Yesterday, while we were arguing, I was concocting my usual lotion. When I turned around it seems I accidentally added the powdered fang…of a snake!"

Her hand stills and she brings it to her lap.

He peers through his long bangs, which have fallen back over his face.

"I'm sorry Howl. If I had not been shouting at you, you wouldn't have been distracted-"

He takes her hands, amazed that she doesn't flinch away from his scales. "No need for apologies _cariad_, I should have known better than to add something while I wasn't paying attention."

"But if I-"

"You're too insistent Sophie, it was my fault and that's that," he speaks firmly. "It shouldn't have been in the bathroom anyways."

"Is there any way for you to make another potion to clear it up?" she asks, trying to lighten things up while trying to hide her blush. It's rare when he acts so affectionately towards her. That's alright with her, though, it just makes the times he is all the more special.

He abruptly lets her hands go, shaking his head. "That's the problem, there's no way to remove the spell. It has to wear off on its own."

She looks curious. "How can it…?" She trails off as he bites her lip.

"What?" he questions, confused.

Bringing her hand to his face, she carefully removes a thin piece of scale.

Noticing what she has in between her fingers, he frowns until he hears her giggle.

"Well, it will most likely take some time for you to, um… shed, and I'm pretty sure you won't be going out?"

He viciously shakes his head.

"Well then, you can help out around the castle!" She claps her hands together, leaving him gapping. "Markl is preparing to open the shop and since May Day is in a week, we've been rather busy. Would you be a dear and help us collect flowers when we run out?" Her coffee eyes sparkle with enthusiasm.

Howl, unable to resist her excited look, slowly agrees.

The day wears on.

Before opening the shop, Markl sees Howl and goes in a bout of laughter. He stops as soon as the dark haired Wizard threatens to discontinue training for a week. However, snickers escape his mouth all throughout the day.

By sunset, business has calmed down and they are ready to close.

Markl and Sophie clean up the shop while Howl arranges the small portion of leftover flowers in Sophie's specially made plant-nutrition.

The small boy is completely exhausted. He has not been able to sleep after the morning's commotion so he goes straight to bed, bidding the two adults good night after dinner.

Sophie yawns and is startled to see Howl fast asleep on the couch. 'I didn't know he snored…' It's very light though and one can't really tell unless they're very close, like she is now. Hovering over him, she sees his face relaxed, several scales shedding off. 'He worries about his looks a bit too much, maybe this will be good for him.' She has to admit to herself, he is quite handsome but he's a _bit_ too conceited about his looks. Knowing she can't let him sleep uncomfortably, she shakes him lightly. "Howl you should get to bed."

He mumbles incoherently.

Shaking her head, she tries to wake him up again. "Howl you're going to have a backache tomorrow, if you don't get up to your room."

Stirring slightly, he murmurs a sweet, "_Cariad_."

Blushing, she steps back but his hand unconsciously finds hers.

She looks down at his scale-covered hand and an image of his whole body covered in scales appears in her mind. At least, everything that the towel showed… Her face resembles that of a ripe tomato. Tightening her grip on his hand, she marvels on how smooth the scales are. 'Well, I've never been scared of snakes…'

Howl's eyes suddenly snap open and he retreats his hand from her hold. Baby blues stare into coffee irises.

"I-um, was trying to wake you up so you could get to bed. I didn't want you to wake up stiff so…" The blush, that had faded, comes back with a vengeance.

A chuckle escapes his mouth. "Thank you _cariad_, I don't know how I ever survived all these years without you." He smiles gently. Sitting up, he slowly stands and stretches, letting his bones pop back into place. "You should get to bed too. It's going to be another long day."

She laughs, tearing her gaze away from him in order to try and banish her blush. "That's only because you're not used to doing so much work in one day," she tease lightly.

He pouts, but it quickly disappears when she tip-toes to kiss his cheek.

"Good night Howl," she says before heading to her room.

His cheek tingles through the scales. 'How can she stand to look at me, so much as touch me?' he thinks as he gets ready for bed. 'It really is a wonder how I managed to live without her…' is his last thought as sleep overtakes him.

Calcifer crackles, pondering over what he just witnessed. 'Maybe Howl will finally realize looks are not everything. Maybe…' The fire demon's flames dim as he rests.

_------------------_

_This was intended to be a one-shot, but it was too long, eleven pages, so I divided it where I saw fit. I'll update the last part next week if I have at least five reviews!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Eli_


	2. In Which May Day Always Brings Loads

**In Which Howl Finally Realizes Beauty is Only Skin Deep**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

_**Part Two: In Which May Day Always Brings Loads of Surprises**_

------------------

Two days later, the Wizard/Sorcerer has barely shed at all. Thee to five small pieces fall everyday but that's about it. He thought it wouldn't take too long, considering how much he shed the first day. Frankly, he's staring to get frustrated. He does not like being cooped up. As much as he likes spending time with his family, he feels like a caged bird. (No pun intended.) All he's been doing is collecting flowers from the field for his silver-haired angel, in between his plotting to help out the royal family. He hates feeling useless. (Never mind the fact that he's usually being lazy…)

Calcifer and Markl have been avoiding him. In these couple of days, he's been very moody and they keep expecting green slime. As cranky as he is, he will not do that to his _cariad_. He's been grumpy because Sophie also seems to be avoiding him, ever since that night. Recalling what happened, he puts a hand on his cheek.

Even though they rarely kiss, since it's inappropriate for an unmarried couple to do so, he wants to feel her lips upon him again. Even if it _is_ on the cheek. Every time she insinuates a kiss, he can feel her love for him and it gives him the confidence to do anything. She's been _really_ distant though. She smiles, greets him in the morning, and bids him good night, but that's about it.

'I **want** to ask her, but how can I, looking like this?' He frowns as he picks up a dozen tulips.

--------

Sophie is very worried about Howl. He hasn't been himself all week. Of course, there is the _small_ fact that he has snake skin… She knows he has always been careful about his image, but this is just ridiculous.

She feels partly guilty because she's been avoiding him ever since she kissed him. It's just that… well, she's a bit embarrassed. It's not that she doesn't _want_ to, but it's not proper, now is it? No, no it's not. She chances a glance at him.

He's currently arranging flowers in various vases that they bought a month ago, keeping them healthy for days, using the plant-nutrition that she concocted earlier.

She smiles brightly as she sees him concentrating on arranging them perfectly. When she first met him, she thought he was quite conceited, lazy, heartless (albeit, she didn't know it was literal), selfish and cowardly. However, despite all these faults, she loves him. Sometimes he was hard to understand, but, little by little, as she got to know the **real** Howl, she realized she'd fallen in love with the man she'd met on May Day. The same man who tricks himself into believing he isn't helping anyone yet does it anyways.

Feeling a heated gaze upon him, he turns around to glare at Calcifer, but notices that the fire demon isn't in the fire place. In fact, no one is at home except… Sophie. He looks at her and she turns but not before he notices her blush. Seeing a sparkle in her eyes, he decides, 'Tomorrow, I'll do it tomorrow. No matter what.'

--------

Howl has been completely occupied all day. In between collecting flowers, he's been planning ways to kick Calcifer and Markl out of the castle. He doesn't want to tell them of his plans yet because he doubts either of them can keep their mouths shut. Since it's already been about a week, he asks Markl to take his plans to Prince Justin so he and the Prime Minister of Defense can go over them.

Sophie scolds at him once she notices her helper's absence. "_Howl_, it's May Day! I need all the help I can get."

"There are only thirty minutes left until you close shop!"

"I need help cleaning up. The shop looks like a hurricane blew over."

"Must you always make things to difficult?"

Before she can retort, a customer in the shop calls for her.

Giving him another withering glance, she heads back with a new bouquet.

He sighs, shaking his head. Suddenly, his eyes widen. 'I only have half an hour!' Thankfully, he bathed earlier or else he'd be in trouble. Still, he heads for the bathroom. Well, to be more precise, the _downstairs_ bathroom.

Sophie, meanwhile, is overwhelmed with all the customers that have suddenly bombarded the shop. Thankfully, Howl had brought in plenty of flowers. In fact, he's been quite well behaved despite the circumstances…

Finally, after half an hour every female in Market Chipping have stunning flowers from H. Jenkins Fresh Flowers Daily. Sighing, she goes into the living room, heads to the closet, grabs a mop and a broom, and is just about to head back to the shop when she's stop by a tall, skinny man covered in scales. Raising an eyebrow, she says, "Excuse me Mr. Jenkins, but I need to clean up the shop before I start dinner."

Howl smiles cheekily and shakes his head. Taking the mop and broom from her, he states, "You're going to relax in a nice, warm bath while I clean up and prepare dinner. When you're done, there's a dress hanging on the door for you. Everything will be ready when you're done, rest assured." Before she can react, he gently leads her to the bathroom and shuts the door.

The silver haired maiden is shocked. Howl cooking, she can handle, but **cleaning** plus Howl just doesn't add up. She sees a steam rise from the water-filled tub and knows Calcifer is keeping it warm. Stripping down, she dips into the tub, the scent of wild flowers assaulting her nose. She closes her eyes, immediately feeling relaxed.

--------

The Wizard smiles as he feels the usual Witch's active aura relax. He goes into the shop and, after a long string of words, the shop is spotless. He has the fallen petals collect in a pile so he can scoop them up in a woven basket, and sets them on the center table inside their home. Entering the kitchen, he puts on an apron to prepare lemon chicken. He bought it precut, which is a little expensive but worth it for his _cariad_. He'll give Calcifer his share before the fire demon leaves. Humming, after bathing the chicken in a flavor of spices, he starts frying the meat. The lemon chicken breast is what he does best, if he does say so himself. Not even his sister can cook it the way he does. An hour later, he has a potato salad, the chicken, rice and a chocolate cake from Cessari's ready to serve. He gives Calcifer his piece of chicken and cake.

The ex-star takes them enthusiastically before shooting out of the chimney.

He is right on time too.

Howl's breath catches as an angel steps into the room. He's always known that Sophie is beautiful, but right now she looks completely mesmerizing. It's obvious that he was right when he first laid eyes on the pretty wisteria dress, long enough to reach her ankles, a decent neckline, and the sleeves reaching the top of her elbows: it was made for her. Noticing her shy smile, he snaps out of his stupor, takes her hand to kiss its back and leads her to the table where he pulls a chair for her. He sits down across from her, much like the first time, minus the eight year old.

After their appetizer of potato salad, not a word has been said. The silence threatens to overwhelm them.

"This is delicious Howl," Sophie says, finally breaking the stillness once she gets a taste of his lemon chicken.

"Thank you _cariad_." He smiles. "I'm sure it's not as tasty as your cooking but I tried my best."

"Oh no, this is very delicious, how did you learn to cook?" She barely realized that she does not know how far his knowledge for cooking goes. She thought it resided on bacon and eggs.

"Well, when you've had a mother as fierce as mine, one who wants her children to be prepared for _anything_, you have to know _everything_. Believe it or not, I loved her lessons, having to measure everything perfectly and sometimes she would let me experiment. It was Megan who always tried to get away. Of course, she never could." He winks and takes a sip of his drink.

She blushes, nodding, imagining a ten year old Howl prancing around in the kitchen.

Howl nervously fiddles with his food each time before he pops piece by piece into his mouth.

The two magicians dart their eyes, looking everywhere but at each other.

Finally, Howl clears his throat and asks, "How have your lessons with Mrs. Fairfax been going?"

Ever since Sophie converted to her young self again, she has been taking her apprenticeship with the elderly lady since he already has Markl and Lettie is completing hers with her fiancé.

She replies brightly, "They're great! Mrs. Fairfax says she's really happy that she has been able to teach all three Hatter sisters. I'm getting better at giving inanimate objects movement. Now she's teaching me how to be more careful with what I say."

He grins cheekily. "That's good news for the flowers, now they won't have to worry about Sorceress-in-training Sophie creating extreme weed killer."

Sophie glares playfully which only makes him laugh.

Once they've reached desert, they can hardly contain their bouts of laughter.

Howl observes the young girl's face carefully as his laughter dies out.

Noticing that Howl is no longer laughing, she sobers and asks, "Howl, are you alright?"

Shaking his head, he smiles in reassurance. "Yes _cariad_, I am. Or I will be, depending on…" He trails off, gulping.

"Depending on?" she pries gently, encouraging him on.

Exhaling, he does his best to calm his nerves. 'It's now or never,' he thinks to himself. Standing up, he reaches into his pocket where he takes out a small, beautiful velvet blue box embedded with intricate designs in silver. Bending down on one knee, he starts, "Sophie Hatter, you are an amazing young woman. When I first met you that fateful May Day, one year ago, I knew you were different from any lady I ever met. I had searched far and wide for the striking, star-lighted haired girl who would save Calcifer and I, a woman with a kind voice. I had almost given up hope.

"When I noticed a little mouse being hassled in the alley, she erased any thoughts of this woman who was to be my savior. What should be my surprise that you turned out to be one and the same. You turned my life topsy turvy. Before my eyes, you have blossomed from a shy, little mouse, to a brave elderly woman and wound up the extravagant maiden that I have come to know and love, one who doesn't judge anyone solely on their appearance. You are truly one of a kind _cariad_ and it'd make this unworthy man delighted if you'd bestow him the honor of becoming his bride."

Sophie's coffee eyes widen, but not in surprise. Oh no, she's definitely not surprised, she knew this day would come, sooner or later, knowing Howl would not want to share her with anyone. (Yes, he's just that selfish.) Her eyes widen in bliss as she finally **hears** him ask her, and at his declaration. Never has anyone said anything more lovely that what he has just uttered. Her eyes swim with tears of happiness as they stare into his expressive baby blue eyes.

"Oh Howl," she breathes out, speechless. She opens and closes her mouth, clueless as to how she should respond. How to, not what to, that is. Realizing that she has waited, hoped, for this day for too long, she responds with a simple, "Yes."

At the simple reply, Howl grins. Slipping the ring onto her ring finger of her left hand, he gets up and grabs her from the waist, twirling her around, laughing.

She joins him.

Finally settling down, he sets her feet on the floor but doesn't remove his hands from their place. Lowering his head, his lips capture hers in a passionate embrace, which she responds to, ardently.

"_Cariad_, you have no idea how happy you have made me," he admits as they finally part from their lip-lock.

She smiles cheekily, retorting, "Only about as happy as you've made me," before bringing his head back down to continue their previous activity.

Much time passes by before they finally break their embrace. It is well past midnight before they go to bed.

In their own, separate, beds, much to Howl's chagrin.

'Soon,' he thinks, before sleep ensnares him.

---------

Three days later Lettie, Martha, Fanny and Ben have been invited to join them for dinner in order to announce their engagement. The day is filled with blurs of congratulations, female chit-chat, giggles and plans.

The Wizard of the house is also very glad to note that his is shedding rather rapidly.

Fanny cries tear of joy. She has been looking forward to this day, after her step-daughter decided to stay under a man's roof without being properly married or engaged. Finally, the day has come.

Lettie and Martha are planning out colors, flowers, designs and pretty much the whole lot.

Ben, Calcifer and Markl (Cal whom had not come back until recently and the eight year old had been staying with Ben and Lettie) congratulate Howl.

Ben told him, "Didn't know you had it in you to finally settle down." Even though Lettie reminded, Howl had not been flirting with anyone since he met Sophie.

Calcifer is every proud of his friend. "Couldn't have picked out a more sensible, powerful Witch, if I do say so myself."

Markl is perfectly content. "Does that mean Sophie will be my mother and you my father, Howl? What do I call you now? Can I call you mum and dad?" The eager boy's eyes shine. Sophie has pretty much adopted him as her son, so why shouldn't the Wizard be his father?

He laughs at the eight year old. "I was already under the impression that you thought of us in that way." Winking lazily at his fiancée, who has overheard the young boy, he states, "Heaven knows you don't need my permission to call me dad, and I'm sure mum wouldn't mind _too_ much either."

Sophie blushes when he winks at her. As he finishes, she shakes her head when Markl asks if she minds. "Of course not Markl, you are very dear to me and it'd bring me much joy if you were to address me with such familiarity."

The red head launches himself at his mum, hugging her tight.

Howl looks on with a warm smile.

They day is filled with much joy.

Another two days pass…

Howl dons a blue robe as he makes his way into the bathroom. Scarcely paying any attention, he does his business, brushes his teeth and splashes some water on his face. Coming down the stairs, he greets, "Good morning," before yawning. It is only until he has settled down to eat the delicious breakfast his fiancée has prepared that he notices the three occupants are gapping at him. "What?"

"Howl, you didn't take your morning bath!" exclaims Calcifer.

"Dad, you don't have scales anymore!" a surprised Markl observes.

Sophie stays quiet.

"What?" He is taken aback and dashes off to the downstairs bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror, he realizes that indeed he is no longer covered in black scales. Joining his family once again, he off-handedly says, "I guess I have. I didn't realize it when I got up." He shrugs.

This shocks everyone into silence.

Finally, after breakfast, Markl dashes off to get the Flower Shop ready after a quick, "Thanks for the breakfast mum!"

Calcifer leaves with a "See you guys later!"

Sophie collects the plates in order to wash them.

Howl, stubborn as ever, doesn't let his plate go.

"Howl," she says, with a warning tone.

"_Cariad_, what's wrong?"

She promptly lets the plate go and heads for the sink.

"_Sophie_," he coos, sugarcoating his voice the same way he'd done a couple a weeks ago. Following her, he wraps his arms around her, resting his head on her right shoulder.

"I find it completely unnerving that you didn't notice," she admits.

"What's that supposed to meet?" He frowns.

She raises an eyebrow.

Releasing her, he raises his hands in defense. "Okay, I admit, it's something I should have noticed, but I guess I got so used to them I just didn't pay them any mind. I didn't necessarily like sprouting scales and preferred not to look at them." He smiles sheepishly and, noticing his love's look of amazement, he amends, "Would you rather I spend two hours locked away?" When she shakes her head, he continues, "Then I'll just head upstairs for a quick change, go collect some flowers, bathe and help out with lunch." With that, he kisses her on the lips and does exactly that.

It seems that even the most conceited Wizard, appearance wise, can learn their lesson of modesty. All it takes is a little magic.

_Fini_

_------------------_

_I hope everyone enjoyed this two-parter. My first atempt at a little humor. I always wondered what would happen if Howl would turn into a snake but I decided on a little something more creative. I know I exagerated when I had Howl shrug off when his scales completely shed but that's fanfiction for you!_

_Thank you for reading and for the reviews! I hope you'll all tell me how you liked the conclusion._

_Eli_


End file.
